V Day
by 7 League Boots
Summary: ANGST ALERT! Daniel’s Valentine’s Day bash is missing a certain General. Sam copes with her disappointment in a surprising way. Rating starts k, goes to T. SJ next chapter, really. Complete. For the SJ ValenShip Day.
1. Chapter 1

**V-DAY**

**Rating**: Teen

**Category**: Angst, Humor, Romance

**Season**: Season 9 or later

**Featured**: Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Cassandra Fraiser, Caroline Lam, Ishta

**Summary**: ANGST ALERT! Daniel's Valentine's Day bash is missing a certain General. Samantha copes with her disappointment in a surprising way.

**A/N**: Belated Valen-Ship day for The Sam/Jack Shipper Family. In 2006. Oops. Well, it just kept going, and going... An excuse to be really silly and fluffy so be warned. Oh, and not beta'd, so please forgive my literary transgressions!

**I. Daniel's Valentine's Day Bash**

Daniel Jackson rushed to answer his door. The others had arrived promptly, and at last the final couple was here! Almost giddy with his own clever matchmaking, he pulled the door open, allowing the hubbub of voices to escape around him and onto the porch.

"Hey, Sam...Um," Daniel greeted her with a huge smile. The familiar blue eyes of his colleague gazed back at him warmly. He peered around her looking for someone.

----

"Hi, Daniel! Sounds like everyone's here," Samantha Carter said, leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly stepped past him, but he stopped her after closing the door. Sam willed him: _Don't ask_. Her own question was answered the moment he saw her alone. That meant Daniel hadn't heard from him, either. _Well,_ s_o much for a surprise._

----

"W-Well, not everyone. Sam-" Daniel uttered, at a loss. This couldn't be! But Sam was here; probably hoping _he_ had come, or will. So far he hadn't. Daniel saw a flicker of emotion in the familiar blue eyes. Oh, damn you, Jack, of all times...

"Sam! It's about time!" Cassandra Fraiser's voice rang above the conversation. A pause while all eyes in the room turned to them. Cassie skipped over to give her aunt a hug, then stopped. Puzzled, she looked at the closed door, then at Daniel who shrugged helplessly.

----

"Hi, sweetheart! Let's get inside," Sam replied. She smiled and moved away to avoid the awkward _Question_ on their lips. "Cam, hey!"

"Sammy! What you say!" Cameron Mitchell, the exuberant new member of SG-1 said cheerfully. He exchanged a quick hug and his bright smile. "C'mon in! Danny's got some goodies in here guaranteed to make you kick any diet through a wormhole!" He gushed, taking her hand and pulling her toward the tables.

Sam laughed, grateful that the _Question_ wouldn't be asked. Then she noted the others.

Dr. Caroline Lam from the SGC waved one hand as she nibbled something in the other. Another dark haired woman near her smiled at her as well. Chris, Cassie's friend (at least for now; they'd been at odds lately) grinned, too.

"Samantha Carter, I am pleased that you were able to come. Daniel Jackson has made interesting plans for this gathering," Teal'c said graciously. Only a flicker of his eyes betrayed his expectation.

"You look well, Samantha Carter," Ishta said from his side. Dressed in ice-blue sweats and Nikes, she would have looked very earthlike except for the forehead tattoo, which Sam knew she hid beneath her bangs. Teal'c simply wore a skullcap with a team logo on it.

"Thanks, Ishta, you're looking stylish," Sam replied. She shook the Jaffa woman's hand in the manner she was taught on their early meeting. "I'm glad you could make it. Teal'c tells me you are considering establishing stronger diplomatic ties with earth. Love to talk about it," Sam said confidentially. She had deeply respected the leader of the fierce female rebel group.

"Indeed, Samantha Carter. I have longed to discuss that and other matters with you. Perhaps you will favor me with a visit when you are free?" Ishta surprised Sam with the invitation.

"I would be honored to escort you, whenever you wish to go," Teal'c bowed. Sam noted the tiniest frown on his handsome face but he refrained from commenting.

"Daniel, let's get started! I finished my questionnaire!" Caroline called out, waving a sheet of paper in the air. Sam had to smile at the usually solemn doctor new to the SGC. She looked so relaxed in denims and green top that it was almost hard to connect her to the "chamber of horrors" as Daniel and Jack . . . called the infirmary. Ignoring the glitch in her recently erected gaiety, Sam prepared to implement her even more recently concocted Plan B.

"Yes, Daniel, time to get all the responses and start this party! Pass them to me!" Sam announced. She moved around them, collecting the slips of paper from everyone. She just grinned at the shock on Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie's faces. Cam surrendered his after pretending to twice change his answers until Sam simply snatched if from the irrepressible prankster. Caroline's friend was Barbara Morgan, also a doctor at the SGC. Cam was teasing her by calling her Barbie.

Doing a quick count, Sam realized that if she hadn't come, the pairings would be even. Go figure, she thought, briefly off track. At least it was fortunate that Daniel had asked her to help with the party plans.

She was singularly suited to this task, it seemed. _Oh, get a grip! _Sam scolded.

"Ok, Mistress of Ceremonies, what's the deal? This isn't some kind of IQ test, 'cause that would be plain wrong!" Cam called.

"Your arrested development secret is safe, Cam," Sam said, to more laughter. Cam fell back as if he had been hit. "Now, what Daniel and I decided was to see what your preferences are and then we're going to put the results into a computer, and then..." Sam replied, eyeing them playfully, "we'll match you with your perfect mate!"

----

"What! And you're not in it? No fair!" Daniel said. Seeing Sam this playful always tickled him; her eyes were full of mischief and it was infectious. If only he didn't know her so well; it was a fragile front. Daniel hoped Jack wasn't being a total fool with Sam. Well, he would help her through this as the friend he was. So he stood, hands on hips to egg her on. "Saa-am?"

----

"Yeah, we don't exclude any hot babes!" Cam crowed, seconded by Chris. Both were heckled down by the other ladies present. Sam winked at them.

"Ah, now we always need an impartial eye. Besides, I know all the parameters. So you are out of luck, Daa-anny. Or should I say, in luck?" The ladies hooted this time.

"I do not understand. What if we already came with a mate?" Ishta asked with a frown. Teal'c regarded her silently, and if Sam didn't know better, a little possessively if not proudly.

"Well, it's only for here and now," Daniel explained. "And well, maybe you'll find a better mate," he added, winking at her. They grinned at her startled look. Cam and Chris made whooping sounds as they looked at Teal'c. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel, and Daniel lifted his glasses to attempt to raise one of his.

"Uh-uh! No challenges," Sam warned. Then grinned, "Not yet. Daniel, you have the other game, get started while I input these," she said. Daniel had his laptop set up on the kitchen table, where Sam easily sat to work. Work; how soothing that sounded about now. But she put that thought aside and concentrated. It was kind of a challenge, really, to concoct this silly game of probabilities. Sam would never have applied her skills to something like this!

----

"Ok, just read whatever it says on the card, then answer. You're first, Cassie," Daniel explained, holding out a box with index cards. They were all sitting on the rug, drinks and snacks handy. Daniel again thought of the missing general, and all the wasted planning; this game was just what he hoped would…Ah, well. He turned his attention back to the moment.

"Ok," Cassie said. She reached in and drew a card. "Who is Cupid?" She read. She pouted. "I'm supposed to know that?"

"Ladies get to ask help from the guys, and vice versa. If you ask for help you have to pay for it, though. Sure you don't know, Cassie?" Daniel asked, wagging his eyebrows behind his glasses.

"Pay?"

"Oh, let me answer that, Cassie, my lovely," Cam said sweetly. He pretended to twirl a mustache.

"Don't trust him, Cassie!" Caroline warned. She fixed a fake scowl at him.

"You can trust me, girlie." Cam grinned back at her, and blew a kiss.

"Chris, don't you know?" Cassie asked him, pleading. Chris frowned in mock concentration.

"He's a libertine, Chris! Are you going to let her be beholden to the likes of him?" Barbara added, wagging a once bitten celery stalk.

"Oh, you're next, Barbie. So, my pretty, is it Cam to the rescue, eh?" Cam said, rising to his knees and ambling toward her.

Ishta watched. When Cassie appealed to Daniel, he shook his head, declaring that as the 'dealer' he already knew the answer. Finally she looked at Cam.

"Perhaps you will need a weapon, Cassandra Fraiser," Ishta said, reaching into a pocket. The room burst into laughter. She was surprised, especially when Teal'c gripped her wrist to stop her.

"Yes, maybe I will," Cassie said, sticking her tongue at Cam. "Ok, genius, you can answer. Who is Cupid? Hey, what if he gets it wrong?"

"He'll owe you a favor."

"Cupid," Cam began, eyeing Cassie in a devilish leer until she giggled. "He's that pudgy little guy with wings, and uses his bow and arrows to shoot people through their hearts to make them fall in love."

Everyone looked at Daniel. He adjusted his glasses, took them off, examined them for dust and diddled until everyone howled for an answer.

"Oh, oh," Daniel said as if surprised. He grinned as a balled up paper napkin hit him. "Cam's right." Daniel laughed at Cam's exaggerated expression of villainy. Cassie played along as the scared innocent. "What does poor defenseless Cassie owe you for that?"

"Gee, thanks, Daniel!" Cassie retorted. Taking one look at the advancing Cam, she jumped up and hid behind Chris.

Daniel was anticipating switching with Cam so that he could play (and steal kisses) too. _Your loss, Jack_, he thought without sympathy.

----

Sam paused. She smiled as she listened to the playful shrieks and laugher coming from the living room. Finally finished entering the last pairing, Sam contemplated the results in gleeful mischief. Well, it was all in good fun. And she was going to have fun if it broke her jaw to keep a smile on her face for the next — she glanced at her watch — three eternal hours.

Ok, she'd been on tougher missions, right? Showtime.

Spirits were high when Sam returned to the living room. The word game had ended its fourth run, but Teal'c was questioning Daniel on one of the entries. Ishta listened intently with him.

"And the small being who is allowed to shoot arrows into the hearts of men and women, this is to bring them together?" Teal'c asked. The room became attentive to him. Daniel nodded slowly, unsure of what to expect. "Is not such a slaughter self defeating?"

Sam giggled as Daniel tried not to laugh. The others were trying, too, but then -

"Perhaps they are meant to be together in the afterlife," Ishta said thoughtfully. The group couldn't contain themselves any longer.

"No, no, it's like this, Teal'c, Ishta," Cam said after he got himself under control. "They each get shot through the heart, then Cupid, that's the - ahem - small being's name, but his arrows have lines attached like a fishing rod. So Cupid pulls their hearts out- What?" He paused as if irritated by the ladies' squeals, "and meshes them into one big heart, and-Hey!"

"That's disgusting, Mitchell! My god!" Caroline cried, slamming one of the throw pillows over his head. Barbara picked up another and the bashing began.

"Whoa, hold it, hold it!" Cam yelled, rolling and tumbling out of their way. He scrambled behind Daniel. "Danny, I'm not feeling the love here!"

"Then it's time to go to the next activity, everyone!" Sam called. She was used to Cam's antics but still he could make her laugh as he did now. Maybe his off world clowning around didn't always tickle her; this was the perfect setting for him. Caroline and Barbara retreated after hurling the pillows at Cam, and hitting Daniel. "So. Ladies to my right, gentlemen to my left. Let's go!" Sam directed, waving her hands to shoo them along. "Ishta, you qualify to the right," Sam said, pointing for the reluctant off-worlder. "Daniel? Not sure what side to go to?"

---

"Sam!" Daniel groaned and slid over to the men's side. Cam and Chris eyed him closely. "Funny, guys." Daniel griped, but he couldn't help the smile at Sam's quip. She was holding up better than even he would have thought. Well, this _was_ Sam, after all. Even In adversity she was radiant; a strange observation but true. He decided to trust her and relax. He hadn't expected to enjoy his party as a participant; and now, eyeing the lovely Caroline and Barbara, well, he was glad to pair off, too.

----

"Now, I want you all to know, these pairings are the results of a very sophisticated calculations program, derived from but not exclusive to the methodology of the Ancients. And also, evidence shows there is some influence from the Asgard, especially in the astrological computations based on the stars approximate positions of fifty million..."

"AAGH!" Cam fell on his knees, covering his ears. Daniel made slashing motions across his throat. Caroline slid to the floor and began to snore. Cassie made "speed it up" motions. Teal'c and Ishta had identically raised eyebrows.

"Well, since no one appreciates my genius..."

"Or understands it," Chris called out. That earned him a high five from Cam.

"Primitives. Ok, then, making it simple. I have here the names of the new couples on these cards. Everyone, here we are," Sam replied. "But don't tell until everyone gets theirs. Caroline," she continued, passing out the little cards. She laughed as the ladies moaned and squealed with glee or horror. "Gentleman, or whatever," Sam turned to the men and found Daniel as the first. She ducked as he swatted at her with his card. The guys had a different reaction, as they jumped up and down and hooted. "Ok, everyone, find your new mates!"

They all milled around for a moment, then the mad dash to catch partners. Barbara tackled Chris while Cassie had to chase Daniel. Ishta stood still as Cam swaggered up to her and took her arm, grinning. Teal'c bowed to Caroline and she giggled.

"Ok, is everybody happy?" Sam called out.

"Yeah, man!" Cam shouted, patting the hand of the still confused Ishta.

"Well...ow, yeah, I guess," Daniel said, held to Cassie's side by her tight grip on his arm. She grinned at Sam.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, smiling at Caroline, who fairly bounced with excitement.

"Um, heck yeah!" Barbara yelled, holding Chris in a friendly headlock. He grinned.

"Good! As mistress of ceremonies, I now pronounce you..."

"Wait!"

It was Ishta. She looked at Teal'c and Caroline (who winked, saucily) then at Sam. Expecting this, Sam tried to act surprised. She turned to face her.

"Ishta, you have a question?"

"If we preferred another, how can we..."

"Get a divorce? Nice going, Cam!" Daniel laughed.

"Wait, Ishta, honey, let me…Uh, somebody help me on this," Cam appealed to the group. The suggestions they called were hardly flattering or helpful. Ishta listened, then turned to Sam again.

"Well, now that you ask, look at your cards again," Sam directed. Everyone did so. "Notice some words there, they're quotes. All you have to do, if you want to switch mates, is read it to your current mate, and to the mate you REALLY want."

"A challenge? Will we engage in combat now?" Ishta asked. The group applauded. She looked at Sam again. Sam grinned mischievously.

"Only intellectual ones. Your current mate can accept the challenge and give his own quote, and the preferred mate has to offer something better." Sam explained. "Here's an example: Let's say my computer chosen mate is, oh, Cam," she said, grinning as he played the martyr to the group's heckling. Using an extra card, she read, "'_My love is like a red, red rose._' Now Cam, says something like, '_I love you for you red, red nose_,'" Sam offered. She ducked Cam as he lunged at her. "Pretty limp, right? So the mate I want might be, oh, Chris, and he says, '_She walks in beauty like the night of starry climes_,'" Sam quoted. "So I'd chose – "

"Oh, Cam would be so toast," Barbara laughed.

"Now I'm put down by a Barbie. Does it get any better, Sam, soon?"

"Ya better hope, 'cause you're up now. Ishta, read your quote. Cam, if you want to fight for Ishta, come up with a line, quote, anything," Sam replied, winking at him. "No pressure, though."

Ishta pondered her card, then looked at Cam. A slight smile appeared, as if she was feeling the real levity of the evening at last. Cam leveled a pleading glance at her.

"Cameron Mitchell, I make this challenge for both of us," Ishta said, patting him on the shoulder kindly. Cam hung his head. Ishta raised her card and read, "'_A hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you_.'"

Everyone waited. Cam raised his card to read, then turned to Sam. She waved a card at him.

"Can I try my own quote?"

"Oh, by all means, originality counts with me," Sam replied. All eyes turned to her. "Oh, didn't I say that I have the last word on the mate swapping?" She said, noticing the shocked looks. "Oh, that didn't come out right. I mean the challenges." Sam felt her cheeks heat. "Um, Cam? Want to give a response?"

"Um, nothing your grandmother said, Cam. Just a word to the wise," Daniel warned.

"Nice, Danny. Now, here's my line: '_Love is all you need_.'" He held out his arms invitingly. Ishta looked at him, then turned to Sam. Sam thought a moment. Everyone waited.

"Ok, I like it. Ishta remains your mate," Sam pronounced after a moment. The room erupted in an uproar.

"That was SO flat!"

"Should have quoted _me_, why don't you!"

"That's cornball! Foul!"

"HEY!" Sam shouted in her command voice. That stunned them into silence. Sam giggled; she'd probably never used her field voice except around Daniel and Teal'c, in battle conditions no less. Cassie's eyes were rounder than plates, and Chris and the doctors gawked. "Ok, I sense some disagreement here, so" she waited as they grumbled again, "I have more quotes! Ishta, if that REALLY didn't move you, ask your preferred mate to reply." Sam grinned, as if she didn't know whom Ishta would pick. But, wait. . . The woman was taking too long; Sam nearly lost it when Ishta turned to.. .Daniel!

"Why me? I mean, uh . . . " Daniel looked at Teal'c. Teal'c merely looked at him from lowered eyelids. "What if I'm ok with...um," Daniel stalled, wincing as Cassie slapped his arm playfully. "Oh yeah, Cassie?"

"Be a man, Danny," Chris piped up.

"Die like a man, you mean," Cam jibed.

"Daniel Jackson is a brave warrior," Teal'c said solemnly. He looked directly at Daniel with his most stoic face. "I am sure he will expire honorably in battle," Teal'c said.

To which Caroline chimed in that she liked her "mate" just fine, and why should she give him up? And when Barbara wanted to know if she could challenge for Teal'c, Cam wanted to challenge for Cassie, and Daniel wanted someone to challenge for him, the real mate "swapping" began. Sam was instrumental in stymieing and promoting exact or opposite matches, handing out new cards when needed.

There were spirited chases and many stolen kisses. Sam had to be 'rescued' by the ladies when Cam declared no woman could remain 'kiss-less' on Valentine's Day. He and the others were cowed when Caroline called for Ishta's weapon. But not before Teal'c stunned Sam and the others by sneaking a juicy kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, no fair!" Cam said, advancing on the two. "What about us?"

"I believe I have satisfied the condition you referred to, Cameron Mitchell. There are no longer any kiss-less females present," Teal'c said with a bow and a wicked twinkle. Sam hooted.

"And satisfying it was, Teal'c! No, sorry. No one can top that!" Sam laughed and stuck her tongue at the guys.

Sam even stepped in to challenge at times.

"'_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love'_," Sam faced Ishta as she returned her challenge, now for Daniel who had "won" her this round.

"Oh, no, science poetry? Only you, Sam!" Cam gawked. Cassie, who had "won" him, crowned him with a pillow. "Ow! Love hurts!"

"'_Where there is honor and truth, there will you find love_,'" Ishta returned. The room oohed and aahed. Daniel preened.

"Good one. '_Many waters cannot quench love, neither can floods drown it_,'" Sam said, smiling. The ladies cooed their approval and waited for Ishta.

"'_What love has joined together, let no one take apart_,'" Ishta said, looking at Teal'c. He gazed back at her, and everyone could see how soft his gaze became. Sam, however, didn't need to look at him; she saw it in Ishta's eyes. She pretended to consider.

"Ok, that works. Danny's yours," Sam grinned, bowing. Ishta smiled back and placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder. When Sam noted Teal'c bowing over his new mate, Barbara, she said in a stage whisper, "Nice knowing you, pal."

"Cold, Sam!" Daniel laughed as Teal'c stepped to the center of the room. Daniel made a show of standing behind Ishta.

"Is this where he says some famous last words?" Chris called. He and Cassie whooped at his pun.

"Daniel Jackson, I offer my challenge for the hand of Ishta," Teal'c said with a brief bow at him. "'_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage_.'" Teal'c completed, to more approval. Daniel cleared his throat and stepped around Ishta.

"Um, Lao Tzu, good choice. Ahem. '_I have spread my wings under your feet; tread softly because you tread on my dreams_,'" Daniel said, ending with his hands clasped in supplication to Ishta. She was smiling with pleasure. Teal'c bowed.

"'_And think not you can guide the course of love. For love, if it finds you worthy, shall guide your course_,'" Teal'c offered promptly. Daniel gawked. Ishta barely took her eyes from him as Sam slipped her another card. She now faced Teal'c directly.

"'_If I know what love is, it is because of you_,'" Ishta whispered to him. Daniel discreetly stepped aside, remembering to act the rejected suitor. Not that the two noticed.

Sam realized something other than a game was afoot now; she could feel the air charge with expectation around the two.

"'_He who love touches, walks not in darkness_,'" Teal'c said tenderly. Then he shocked the room silent when he went down on one knee. Ishta was taken off guard and moved to help him up.

"No, Ishta, just. . .just wait," Sam prompted softly, her heart skipping rhythm. Oh, my god, Teal'c was going to...

"'_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to you, the more I have, for both are infinite,' _" Teal'c recited, taking her left hand in his. He looked up at her so tenderly Sam wanted to look away. She managed to keep the moisture in her eyes at bay as she readied the card she would slip to Ishta; one that now seemed so very appropriate. "I would have you by my side always, Ishta, in love, honor and duty. Will you have me?"

Ishta was shocked but not in the way earth women were. To Sam it seemed she had already given herself to him and wondered what he was doing. The female warrior looked to Sam.

"I am unsure, Samantha Carter," Ishta asked, holding onto Teal'c's hand.

"Well, if you like what he said, you can respond, maybe with something like this," Sam replied, passing her the little card. Ishta read it, and her eyes seemed to glisten. She nodded.

"'_My love for you is a journey, starting at forever and ending at never_,'" Ishta said to the man kneeling at her feet. She lowered herself to him and gazed into his eyes.

"Oh, and then say, yes," Sam prompted.

"Yes, Teal'c, I want you at my side always, as well," Ishta replied. Then Teal'c placed a lanyard made of gold strands around her wrist. From it dangled a glyph he sported on his forehead. At her inquiring look, he raised his left wrist to hand her the same but with her glyph. She fastened it on him, and Teal'c raised her hand to his lips.

"'_I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever_,'" Sam read softly in the awed silence. Daniel stepped over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Sam didn't comment on the moisture in his eyes when the couple embraced. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Well, there _was_ a surprise today after all, Sam thought. She ignored a little ache in the vicinity of her heart. She was happy for them. She was.

Teal'c rose, assisting Ishta and keeping his arm around her waist as the others crowded and congratulated them. Over their heads, Teal'c eyes sought Sam, and she read a depth of peace and fondness that nearly undid her. But she only smiled back, her moment of envy dispelled.

"Wow, Cupid sure hit them dead on," Cam said quietly later, as the party began to break up. "I'm running Caroline and Barbie back to the SGC; the ladies are a little the worst for wear." Cam informed Daniel and Sam. Daniel skipped over to speak with Barbara before she departed. "Well, pudgy may have hit in the vicinity of a certain archeologist's thumper." They both looked at the two doctors standing comfortably close as they chatted. "Sammy! All play and no work looks good on you, you party animal, you!" Cam said, reeling her into a great bear hug. And a kiss on her cheek! "Aha!"

"Oomph! I learned from a master, Mr. Cut-up! Really glad you were here, Cam." Sam replied, returning his hug. "See you at the base," she said, then he went off to round up the two passengers. Caroline seemed to be leaning on Cam more than necessary; Sam smiled at that.

Ishta came over and also embraced Sam. She looked more relaxed than Sam recalled ever seeing her. She held one of the red roses Daniel gave everyone at the end of the last game.

"Samantha Carter, I was unsure of Teal'c's declaration. I believe it is to advise our close friends of our relationship? It was quite moving, for Teal'c is not one to dither so with words, much like your Jack O'Neill."

"Oh, Teal'c has a much better way with words, believe me! At least he speaks!" Sam sighed; 'Your Jack O'Neill.' _Not likely._ They remained, arms linked in companionable contact. "It's a quirky custom on earth, to ask a woman to marry in front of witnesses."

"Ah," Ishta responded. They watched Teal'c bidding goodbye to the others. "I liked that; he was courageous to ask in front of so many. I might have refused him," Ishta said thoughtfully. Then she looked at Sam's expression and they burst out laughing in female camaraderie. "That of course would not have happened. I believe I would like a ceremony on my home world or Teal'c may wish to do this on Dakara. Would you attend me, Samantha Carter?"

"I would. Just say when and we'll be there, Ishta. I really wish you both the best," Sam answered. Teal'c walked over then, and with the briefest exchange of expressions between them, Ishta went to say goodbye to the others. Sam almost dreaded looking into her dear friend and teammate's eyes, but she did. And of course there was only his affection and concern. She smiled and accepted yet another hug. "Congratulations, Teal'c. I think Ishta was more surprised than we were!"

"Indeed. I believed it would demonstrate the Tau'ri tradition of Valentine's Day in a more tangible manner," Teal'c replied, smiling at her. "I am pleased that Ishta decided to participate."

"She mentioned having the ceremony on her home world, or Dakara if you wanted."

"It would mean more to her to be joined on her home world. Besides, it is still too unsettled on Dakara politically." Teal'c regarded her seriously, and Sam wanted to stop him. Too late, however. "It appears Gen. O'Neill was detained, for he did express his intentions to be present. I apologize for his absence. It could only have been something of great import for him to disappoint you." Sam was sure Teal'c had also tried calling O'Neill, with no success either.

"Oh, Teal'c, don't apologize for him. How many phone numbers does he have to call us? It's ok, really. I had such a great time today I barely had time to think about...Well, let's just say the company was fine as it was," Sam answered. He bowed his head in acceptance.

Finally it was just her and Daniel. Already sleepy eyed from his binge of one and a half beers, he approached her with a smile. At the door, they regarded each other, neither wanting to be the first to broach the subject of the missing general.

"Daniel, I know you want to apologize for him, but-"

"Whoa! Not! I'd like to open every medal on his chest and jam them in his thick hide!" Daniel exclaimed. Sam erupted in laughter, and he reluctantly joined her. "Ok, a little blood thirsty, but, he should have been here, Sam. He told you he would." Daniel sounded as disappointed as she. "I thought, well, I know you and he…"

"---Are friends, Daniel. Nothing more," Sam said firmly but kindly. _Nothing more_. Daniel's eyes moistened. Oh, no, if he did- Then he shook himself. A smile of pure Daniel kindness and admiration blossomed. This boy really can't drink, Sam thought but was unable to restrain a smile in response.

"But I've got to say you are one hoot of a hostess. You were great, Sam. Thanks. If a certain brick headed general can't see that, I hope his fish bite him in the ---"

"Enough! Thank YOU for letting me do my silly thing. It felt kind of good to get it out of my system," she said. Leaning over to give him a gentle kiss, she stepped out.

Sam locked her door and leaned against it. The house was hushed. Even the drive home hadn't completely erased the past hours of gaiety; her ears still rang a little from the loud laughter and witticisms thrown around in the small space. And of course, the happy kisses tossed about, too. Here, shadows. And no blinking light on her answering machine. Sam was glad that she left Daniel's rose in the car, with tonight's cheery echoes.

"Ok, a shower, cussing, bed, tears, sleep…whatever," Sam mumbled aloud as she made her way in without turning on lights.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Aw, Trust me, it's not over! Upcoming: The Challenge.


	2. 2  The Challenge

**V-Day: **

**Disclaimer**: Didn't I say I don't own nothin' to do with Stargate? Love 'em, respect 'em, only having non-profit fun with my favorite characters.

**Featured**: Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill

**Summary**: Jack messes up big time; Sam demands - _ahem_ - satisfaction. ANGST ALERT!

**II. The Challenge**

Sam switched on the projector and studied the data with half her attention.

It was silly to think of Valentine's Day for anything special, really. Well before joining the SGC she saw it as a nuisance day, wishing all those "secret admirers" had remained secret. Now it's more likely to be spent off world. Her fellow teammate, Daniel Jackson, would sometimes remember and present her with a Godiva chocolate bar or Hershey Kisses along with his so charming smile. Pete, on the other hand, got excessively cloying and syrupy. No thanks for that memory.

But this year, Daniel thought it would be fun to invite Teal'c and Ishta to a little cultural exchange gathering, show them what Valentine's Day was. When he heard Jack would be in town, dear Daniel was in matchmaker heaven. So, this once she let herself get caught up in it. Sam sighed. Although she had to admit to having a blast overseeing the party, it was hardly what she had expected. And she was not going to dwell on what she _did_ expect; it was two days ago. But she still got a little sappy when she recalled Teal'c and Ishta. That made the day worth it!

And then, someone entered her lab.

"I'm sorry."

Sam shut her eyes at the too familiar words. A moment later she turned, eyes wide and inquiring.

"General, sir." She almost came to attention. Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill faced her with a decidedly un- general look of contrition on his face. He was not in uniform, just his usual well-groomed self in black turtleneck, leather jacket and khakis. Looking too damned good for her peace of mind. But she remained still until he sighed. "You said..."

"I'm sorry. I tried to call but, well, seems I forgot to recharge the cell, some paper-crushing crisis came up, and well, I-"

"It was just a party, sir. A lot of fun, too," Sam replied, a smile of sorts on her face. She didn't quite meet his eye. "Even Dr. Lam joined in, and is she ever funny after a few beers."

"Sounds like a laugh fest," Jack replied. He tried to smile at her. Sam shifted a little, glanced at him and then away.

"It was. Ishta had to wear regular clothes and she looked adorable. Cassie took lots of pictures."

"Can't wait." But she went on as if he hadn't spoken.

"And just to hear Teal'c when Cam explained how Cupid shoots arrows at couples!" Sam interrupted. She paused, a whimsical smile played on her lips. "Well, I decided to be mistress of ceremonies since I came - uh..." Sam paused. Oh, damn it, she thought with a glance at Jack.

"Since you went by yourself." Jack finished her thought.

_Oh, great, Sam_. Since their first tentative steps toward togetherness, they had yet to really be, well, together. Through no fault of hers, missions got in the way. And with Jack. . . What didn't get in the way from his end? As usual, his dark eyes were so affecting; she always melted at this look. Then she shook herself. Always. There was always something. He was always sorry.

"Thanks for the apology, sir, but it's forgotten," Sam said. She turned and went to cut off the projector, then moved to her computer to begin entering the data. Not for anything would she turn into a cliché 'why-didn't-you-call-me female.' Besides, she pretty much knew this long distance thing had lots of maybes and sorry's built in. Jack was still waiting she realized, and looked up.

----

Jack knew he'd messed up royally; when she reverted to 'sir' it was a big tip-off. Despite his appalling failure to call her when stuff kept him in DC when she was expecting him here, he had hoped to reason with her. He drank in the pale, disarrayed hair, and knew that her hands did that when she was grappling with one of her complicated problems. He knew her so well and still didn't know all he wanted to know. This look that revealed nothing not anger, not hurt; it scared him. After nine years, had he bungled his chance?

"Tell me how to make this right, Sam," Jack asked. Silence. Her slim fingers continued their swift strokes over the keyboard, her attention riveted there. "Samantha, throw me something, here, please? I've.. .missed you." No response. "I know I don't have the time I had then, and it won't be the same, but, we can do whatever you want," he said earnestly. Her head snapped up.

----

"Not much time? Don't make this into anything more than it is, sir. It's not as if our plans didn't work out before," Sam replied. She pushed up from her chair. He was stressed because he promised to take her to a party, _to be here_. She was stressed because she'd divested her good sense for the dratted card & flower day. She noted that lost puppy look on him and managed not to roll her eyes and growl. Sam had too much time to reconsider if they really had anything...

"Uh, well, lately things have been buggy. Look, we can do something, well, romantic..."

"Yeah, right. You flyboys don't have a minute of romance in you. Just forget it, sir." Probably just all-hunk in her mind anyway (in spite of being a great kisser), Sam mused. She eyed him, speculating on what he really did for her.

----

Jack recoiled. He was pretty sure that he'd been insulted. He watched her go to a cabinet and return with a disc. When she suddenly raked him with an indifferent appraisal from head to toe, he lost it.

"Ok, that's definitely an insult. I can - can rock your world no matter how much time we have!" Jack snarled. His mind screeched to a halt: _WHAT, you're an idiot, too now?_ But Sam's cold expression abruptly changed. Oh, crap. She came around the desk trailing a hand along its edge in a caressing gesture he couldn't mistake. Sam stopped in front of him, her expression of pure mischief raising conflicting sensations of dread and anticipation in him.

----

"Is that so? You have to be in the area for the next two days, right? Match _my_ rock-your-world and we'll talk. But," Sam's provocative gaze turned icy in a blink as she leaned toward him, "blow it in ANY way: don't show, show late, or," her eyes flew over him in demeaning doubtfulness, "show lame and we put 'us' to rest, for good." Sam stood back, crossed her arms and waited. A faint indignant voice berated her roundly. But she needed to field test this "thing" between them. Yes, she was putting up the hoop: would he jump through? Were they worth it? Was she?

----

An ultimatum. Prove it or lose it. Something in Jack didn't like those; surely Sam knew how he felt about her, would do anything for her? Show lame? Was that a crack about his bum knee? A bubble of anger swelled behind his eyes as he stared into her obstinate blues.

But wait: that was the point, wasn't it? Yes, they had their moments of heated interludes (fiery, actually), and yes, he'd convinced her he'd work something out for them. But he hadn't. He'd let them settle into a hit and miss courtship that even endless political parties and saving the universe from whatever didn't fully excuse, and he knew it. Jack O'Neill - big bad general - had been stalling, afraid to make the Big Move. Now look where it got him. He had to show her she could still trust him; that he truly wanted more for them. Seems that meant taking her cockamamie challenge.

"RoE? One presumes there are some?" Jack said, trying to match her dignified bearing. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. "Marques of Queensbury Rules, perhaps?"

----

Sam straightened. He accepted!

"Clothes on, no orders to disrobe."

----

"Aw, now..." Jack said, half joking. Seeing her glare, he pressed his lips together, nodding that he was listening. And listening, good god, she was really going on about this!

----

"The challenger chooses what the other wears, and only something that's been worn on the base. Nothing in or on a bed," Sam continued, warning him against his intent to interrupt. "The challenger chooses his field. Only the challenger can touch. The other is not allowed to touch until the time limit is reached. The other must comply with the challenger's requests unless it conflicts with the other rules. Time limit is three minutes before the other can capitulate. Do you understand these rules?" Sam said, with no trace of levity. "You understand I'm talking shifting tectonic plates and spin the dial on the seismometer, right?"

"I do. When and where?"

"The SGC. First up, tomorrow, midnight, be in the lockers. Wear your dress blues," Sam answered, glancing over him again. His eyebrow rose. Of course he didn't know she thought he looked so hot with his masculinity contained in his fitting blues. Or that she imagined undoing all the buttons, peeling back the jacket, taking the tie…_Down, girl_!

----

"And you get the toss because...?" Jack asked, overly warmed by her wicked look. His odds were looking dimmer as it sunk in that she was making this all up on the spot!

"My challenge. And before you ask about the when and where, it's because that's when the surveillance tapes in that section reset; I know, because I helped set the timers," Sam explained. "And the staff takes coffee breaks then, as long as all's quiet they won't be looking for anything; we can complete our challenges with minimal observers."

"So then, that leaves my choice for the day after. Be in Teal'c's quarters, at.. .Well, I'll need your timing on that. Teal'c's visiting off world and I have the key," Jack responded. It was his turn to eye Sam speculatively. He was glad she blushed, now. "Wear that sweet little tank top you wore after our mission to The Land of Light," he said. He grinned at her shock and even deeper blush. "Problem?" Gotcha.

"N-No. That section changes near three am; that should be about right. Teal'c has no surveillance cameras directed at his door, so.. .Fine. Um, tank top at three am, Teal'c's quarters. I have a key, as well," Sam said, uneasy.

They regarded each other silently. Then Jack smiled his charmer smile, the highlights of his rich browns nearly twinkling. Sam became wary.

"So, do we need seconds?" Jack asked softly, playing with her growing suspicion. He held his chuckle as Sam backed away and slipped around to her chair. "I take that as a no. Ok, then. Midnight exactly tomorrow, dress blues. Can't wait," Jack replied, winking at her. Sam gave him a creditable scowl. As he reached the door, he turned and said very seriously, "I won't give up on us, Sam."

Jack paused at the door, wondering at this surge of anxiety he hadn't ever felt when facing the Goa'uld. Tect-tonic. Spin the dial on the - what? He was so going under, he swallowed.

----

And then he was gone.

Sam slouched back in her chair, drained. Holy Hannah, what had she just done? Let her pride put even this farfetched chance at love on the chopping block. And did he really recall that top? Did he recall anything else?

And daring him to compete _that_ way on base! Way to go, Sam.

On the other hand, she could have a lot of fun shocking General Always, Anytime, We-can-work-it-out O'Neill's world, once and for all. Ok, then; what's done is done and damn it, she wasn't backing down.

Jack loved to blow stuff up. Sam knew just how she was going to blow a certain general's stubborn mind.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Silly, I know! But hang out; trust me! By the way, RoE stands for Rules of Engagement. .

It's not over! Upcoming: Dress Blues. My Alpha Sam!

Please review, and thanks for reading.


	3. 3  Dress Blues

**V-Day**:

_Thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks to __**que**__ for a helpful tip. That's why writers love reviews! Ok, I took __very__ playful liberties with Sam here. Just having fun with fluff, hope you enjoy. _

Sam's Valentine's Day challenge: who wins? Sam demands - ahem - satisfaction. Alpha-Sam 'cause I like her that way. FLUFF ALERT- _HIGH_!

**A/N**: Inspired by the song, _Queen of the Night_, as sung by Whitney Houston (from the movie, The Bodyguard) but trust me!

**III. Dress Blues**

Just before zero one hundred hours, Sam's booted heels clicked out a rhythm on the smooth floors of the SGC. She passed no one on her preset course, and no one heard her singing in tune, or saw the mischievous determination that lit her face and eyes.

"Ok, get ready to make a mountain out of a molehill, sir," Sam whispered. She did a perfect dancer's spin, then she faced the locker doors. Her long coat billowed around her and settled as she paused, all senses alert and primed. At exactly zero hundred hours, she grinned in full female battle mode, and thrust the doors open. Still in her playful step, she strode into the silence there.

"I got the stuff that you want," Sam sang out, checking the rows between lockers as she sought her quarry. "What you're afraid to take, and I'm right here," she teased, her voice low and beckoning. The next row was nearest the showers. He was...there. Sam swept out of the aisle and faced the startled figure, as sexy as she knew he would be in his dress colors setting off his silver hair. She stood with legs spread, hands on her hips, and regarded him as he tracked her from the black shirt and jeans and biker boots and back. She shrugged, and his eyes were drawn to her open top buttons. She laughed. "See that thing that you need, Jack?"

"Uh, Carter?" Jack O'Neill replied. After some effort he lifted his eyes back to her face. The eyebrow with that dashing slash was raised in question, and his ears fairly glowed red. He didn't seem to know where to look; at her sultry eyes, the creamy expanse revealed by the unbuttoned black shirt or her long legs in those black jeans. "This is… different."

"What, no orders, SIR? Would you prefer this off..." Sam asked, keeping her eyes trained on his. She let the coat slip off her shoulders, letting it catch at her elbows. Jack's eyes tracked the movement, his eyes intense. "Or on?" Sam whispered, moving toward him as she pulled the coat back up. His gaze snapped back to hers. _Note to self: Jack likes bad-girl black._

Sam took a moment to study the man who haunted her thoughts and dreams. She drank in the lean, just tall enough, previously untouchable alpha-male at her mercy. Sort of at her mercy. She was having a tough time not jumping Mr. SG-1. Their few goodnight kisses were his idea of "easing" them into being a couple, _after eight years_!

Yet, he was here, because she demanded it. A treacherous softness bloomed in her. He cared in his way, she knew that. But – no; she'd been soft for him, right? Her eyes met his bemused melting browns. Sam tossed her wavering nerves aside. It was time to show him a preview of what she wanted: _Him_.

----

Jack backed up as she advanced. Her clear blue eyes slid over him, trailing heat where he hoped she couldn't see. He was captivated as she laughed, all vamp and all in control. And without mercy. Jack's mind stalled but his body began singing to her tune.

----

"You got a problem with the way that I am, I'll be in trouble but I don't give a damn," she sang to him. The throaty sound upped the temperature around them. Sam stopped only a foot from him and let the coat drop to the floor. She closed the distance between them until his back hit the rear wall. "I follow rules, I know how to be good." Sam trapped him, placing a hand on either side of the wall behind him. Her lips hovered close to his. When her tongue flicked across his bottom lip he fairly leaped, but she held him back with one hand to his chest. She'd always wanted to do that!

"But when I'm bad I know I'm better," she murmured. "Open for me." Sam commanded softly. Jack's lips opened, But she merely smiled. "Your jacket. Open it for me."

----

"Oh. Oh, sure," Jack stuttered, still focused on her lips. His hands fumbled at the buttons; she was still inches away but he would swear the heat of her body torched the whole length of him. She blew in his ear and he felt that way down south. "Jeez, Carter!" Jack said, as a button came off in his hand. Sam smiled and slid a hand inside his jacket, down his chest, feeling his heart pounding like a runner's. He shut his eyes briefly. "Carter... Sam..." He raised his arms until she cocked an eyebrow in question. He dropped them to his side again while every cell was bursting to grab her.

Jack groaned aloud and couldn't even begin to resent her sensual, superior expression. It was like being lured to heaven but lashed to a post like that guy in the legend. Could he have been such a jerk all this time?

He never thought she'd _want_ to be all over him like this!

----

"You've had your chance to make it real, to show me you feel what I think you feel," Sam said, nose-to-nose, arms braced again on the wall behind him. Her hips swayed lazily inches from his; whenever he arched toward her, she backed away with a warning grin and cocked eyebrow. _Oh, not yet_. "But I come to you in your dreams, don't I? The deepest sleep where you can't shut me out? Which do you prefer, sir? Your phantom, or..." Sam dropped her voice and moved close to his ear. "Or me, flesh and hot blooded? Cause it don't make a difference if I'm wrong or I'm right. I've got this feeling and I'm willing-tonight." The words sung into his ear made beads of sweat on his upper lip. She tasted it.

"For cryin' out... Sam!" Jack groaned. His eyes bored into hers, between pleading and savage promise.

"Oh, yeah? I'm already the Queen of your nights. I can be your Queen right now, Jack. Say it for me," Sam crooned. She could feel her power over him, and that she so had him now. Her hands slid down his chest and hooked into his belt. He arched again, and again she held herself away. His shirt was slightly damp on his chest. "I'm nobody's angel; I just wanna get loose, and turn it up for you, Jack, only you."

"Yes - You, my queen, the night...YES!" Jack confessed, and then Sam claimed his lips. She yanked his belt and thrust her hips home. They gasped into each other as their mouths opened at the sweet shock on contact. Ignition!

Sam hardly paused to register her triumph. She had her hands full of _Jack_, his breath, his tongue and there was no way he didn't feel continental plates, hell, gravity shifting. She pressed full onto him. _Whoo-hoo_! Oh, yeah, she was home.

Firestorm engulfed the two attempting to fuse with one another. They moaned their names or mindless lovers' gibberish. Sam teased, taking quick wet nips at his ear. She wanted to swallow the delectable appendage and the neck it was attached to. He growled. Man, she loved feeling that, so she nibbled him again.

"Do you dream like this, Jack? Do you want me like this? " Sam murmured into his throat, his ear, into his jaw. He was quick to counter, taking her lips ravenously when she let him; tasting everywhere. Sam leaped right back at him, hanging onto the thin line of control; she was rocking _his_ world this time. And she was enjoying every lick on any inch she could reach! Her hands slipped under the jacket, easily over the soft shirt covering his chest, up his back; into his hair. Sam held onto a squeal of pleasure as he reciprocated; his hands were _so_ big! "Do you know what I want?" The words spilled from her tongue and into his lips.

----

"Yes, yes, _yes_ -" Jack ran his hands down to her hips and held her flush against him where he ached the most. She gasped and wriggled closer. "Whoa!" He groaned into her hair as the sound of her, the feel of her hands pried at his control. "Samantha - my safety's slipping here..." Jack felt her giggle into his throat. "Giggles...give me those!" He took her lips hungrily again. Sam's reaction spiraled as if she grew greedy for more of him. She was shattering his plates all over the planet, not rocking them. Words and thoughts vaporized when her lips swooped onto his again.

----

A frenzied meeting of open mouths exploring and tongues dueling; and hands discovering curves and limbs; and lips seeking warm heated flesh to savor and possess. Sam didn't try to suppress the surge of emotion riding right along with their passion; that previously forbidden emotion finally bubbling to the surface...

Then her watch beeped. Their fire froze.

"Please, don't go," he whispered into her throat. Her hand cupped the back of his head and held him. The moist warmth from his lips belonged right there, as if he breathed his own life into her. Sam was afraid she'd expire if she moved. Maybe she would.

----

Sam broke away, her thoughts still steamy. Jack's eyes were heavy, lit with the ardent fire she had ignited. Even so, when she stepped back, his hands flexed, then opened and released her. Breathing labored, he leaned against the wall, shirt askew, tie undone, and somehow his jacket had come off one arm. For all the world, he looked as though he couldn't move if Jaffa trooped through.

"_Don't go_." She'd thought those very words whenever he'd taken her home.

That image brought Sam back to her purpose. Her shirt gaped open, and the lacy camisole's strap had snapped and was lost completely on one side. Her skin tingled there as if recalling his touch. She started to do up the buttons, but when she saw Jack's ravenous gaze on her, left the top ones open. Jack eased upright, eyes still on her, willing her, begging her to finish this.

"Time's up," Sam whispered, stepping back and kneeling to pick up her coat. She slid it back on slowly, feminine conquest mixed with a trace of regret on her face. Backing away, Sam offered a salute to her speechless prey, then did a smart about face. "I got that stuff that you need and I got more than enough to make you drop to your knees," she sang softly. Her coat swirled behind her obediently as she stepped out. "You're up." Behind her, she heard him before the doors shut.

"Sam-"

Once outside the doors, Sam got her panting under control. She swiped her card at the elevator and made for her VIP quarters. There she gave into the enormous drain her gambit required. How shamelessly she'd toyed with him, pushed him right to the point. Her face flamed as she recalled how she fanned that conflagration with all hands and everything else. Sam breathed deeply, unconsciously running her hands down her sides and recalling the trail of Jack's touch.

His scent was everywhere on her, it seemed. She fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, knowing she had made a most irrational gamble. But, oh, using that song from that movie was calculated naughtiness! She looked at the pillows and lazily ran a hand over one.

The look on Jack's face when she called herself the Queen of his Night; she could have sworn it was shock. Was he dreaming of her like that, really? That thought made her a little warmer, made the possible loss of him painfully acute. When he asked her not to go in that husky pleading voice, god! Sam recalled that illuminating moment when she knew that they'd touched on a level deeper than kisses or hands…_He felt the same way. _

Sam flopped onto her stomach and wrapped the pillow around her head. She could have ended this flimsy excuse to get her hands on Jack right then. But she needed to show her prospective lover what he'd be missing if he didn't shake things up. Downside to that: now she knew what _she'd_ be missing! She wondered what he planned. If it was anything like tonight…_No, don't even try to imagine! _ She sprang up, gripping her pillow savagely.

"Aagh! You'd _better_ bring it, fly-boy!"

_**TBC**_

It's not over! Upcoming: Sweet Little Tank Top Number. Trust me!

What do you think of my Sam's antics? Please talk back!

A/N: I don't own anything to do with the film, The Bodyguard or its soundtrack. For the proper song lyrics, go to:

(


	4. 4 Sweet Little Tank Top Number

**V-DAY: **

_Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. This is it, with the epilogue so you don't think I would diss my fave couple by not making their ship actually come in! Silly, irreverent but it's off my chest so back to angst, danger, hurt, yadda, yadda, for Team SG-1. Oh, hope you like the wrap up, love to know what you think._

Summary: Sam's challenge: who wins? The stakes are high: Loser loses all. Jack's rap. (Think old-fashioned rap: the part of a love song that's spoken to the music instead of sung). Conclusion. FLUFF ALERT- _VERY_ HIGH!

A/N: Inspired by _Annie's Song_ as sung by John Denver, but trust me!

**IV: Sweet Little Tank Top Number**

Jack O'Neill resisted the impulse to rush through the SGC's corridors. Only a few minutes remained before the appointed hour, zero three hundred. Jack felt as nervous as an actor at an audition. Only yesterday he had traversed these halls en route to another assignation.

She, and there was only one She, was still way too angry with him. She was right, of course; he'd led her to expect to see him for Daniel's Valentine's Day party. According to Dr. Lam, Sam was the MC over a fun-riot. Still, she hadn't expected to be the odd wheel, and he shouldn't have left her to feel that way. Not that she'd complained to anyone; she'd simply dealt with it in her way: gave a little joy to others. Besides, Teal'c, Cassie and Daniel more than covered the outrage for her. Jack's ears rung even now.

Jack never expected Sam to pull that sizzling vamp thing that kept him hotwired the rest of the previous night. He was still taking in that picture of her, and still feeling her hot imprint all over him. NOW he knew without a doubt that Sam, his Sam, cared deeply for him. Beyond all reason, she even wanted him in a way he hadn't dared to hope. A fitting punishment, then: if be didn't do this right he'd never be that close to her again.

He would _do_ this. Jack pulled on his coolest aspect. His walk became a long-striding stroll, eating up distance without hurrying. He arrived at Teal'c's door and knocked just as his watch signaled exactly zero three hundred hours. The sound echoed in the silent nook.

The door swung open a half second later and there she stood. In sweat pants and that cropped tank top he favored during the only time he'd ever seen her wear it, the cave-man mission (as he called it). This one was black instead of gray but made her slender neck and arms no less delectable. Oh, and hot.

Sam coolly took in the sight of him in the doorway. She flicked her clear blues over his civvies: blue jeans, black tee shirt and his black leather jacket slung over one shoulder. The expressive eyes grew soft when she noticed he held a single long-stemmed blush rose, in perfect bloom, in his hand. But when she reached for it, he didn't extend it. Instead, Jack raised the rose so that he could inhale it while watching her. He bent toward her and inhaled closely at her ear and neck. She started. He slid the rose lightly around her earlobe.

"Samantha, even a rose doesn't smell as sweet," Jack said, entering around her. He stayed facing the room until he heard her shut the door behind him. There were candles lit to accentuate the one lamp he left on. "I know when I'm in your space. If I close my eyes I could fill my head with you." He tossed his jacket on the bed and waited.

Jack finally turned around, the rose twirling in his hand slowly. Sam stood by the door, waiting for his move. Her lips looked extremely kissable, and her chest rose and fell as her breathing quickened. Jack's eyes softened as he gazed at her; she was so tense. Cautiously, he approached her. He extended the rose but did not allow her to take it. Instead, he lowered the petals onto the junction of her neck and shoulder, lightly stroking her skin there.

"Even when I can't touch you, I know how soft you are, softer even than this," Jack whispered as he closed the distance until he stood close enough to see fine bumps rise on her arms. In the muted lighting, he was captivated by the flush of color that rose from her chest up to her neck and into her cheeks. She had her eyes closed, trying to remain aloof. Not gonna be that easy, he thought. Jack went still. A second later her eyes opened, seeking him. He winked and let the flower travel across her shoulder and down her arm. She gave him a wry, it-was-worth-a-shot smile.

Jack lowered his head to her neck to inhale and exhale. The vein, just there, throbbed; Sam's breathing changed. He did the subtle sniff at the hairs at the nape of her neck. She rolled her shoulder restlessly, which brought his lips in contact with her skin. Jack used that lucky movement to tap his tongue there. This time her reaction was an audible hiss. She turned to him but Jack took her hand and twirled her as if in a dance, and released her. Sam grinned with pleasure.

"You know, talking's never been my thing, Samantha. You and Danny-boy have that covered," Jack began. He sat on the end of the bed, twirling the rose this way and that as he stared at it. "But there's a song I know..."

"Really, sir? Are you going to SING?" Sam asked, truly shocked, "Oh, I have to sit for this." Sam moved toward a chair, unconsciously graceful, tempting.

"Stay," Jack replied. His manner was not in command mode; still Sam halted in surprise. Jack's eyes swept over her, his longing for her naked, unguarded. He saw Sam's mouth open as if to help her breath again. He swallowed, hard. _Control, ol' buddy._

----

"Jack..." Sam said softly. Watching him, listening to him she heard him with her heart even as he sought the right words. Words for her from this man of few words. She didn't expect him to come so…softly, especially after she jumped him last night. Yet, his approach was quietly powerful, so like him. Jack had a voice she could listen to for hours; it curled itself inside of her, lulled or seduced or excited – Sam could feel all of those things right now.

He'd barely touched her, but sparks of anticipation lit her nerves and crackled under her skin clamoring for more.

----

Jack stood now and came close to her, the rose at his chin. She looked sympathetic, understanding even. But no, she really didn't know, never really knew it all. That's why they were here tonight.

"Touch," he whispered. Her hand eased up to stroke his upper arm. The muscle tightened in her warm grip. He smirked and preened a little. _Smooth one, Sam_. "The rose, touch it."

"Oh," Sam replied all innocence. She ran a finger over the velvety petals only to find her finger in his lips. "Ho, boy..." she murmured when his tongue licked and released it. She stood so still, close enough for her warmth, her scent to reach into him.

"Since we met, you've put my senses on overload. You're like a forest at night, all queenly heights and mysterious shadows. Each leaf turns up something new about you. I could spend thousands of nights exploring every limb," and here he paused to catch her eye. Lifting her toned arm, he brushed the rose petals on the sensitive inside of her elbow, then his lips. "Each trunk." Here the rose trailed across her bared abdomen, stopping to wiggle in her navel. She giggled and pulled in reflexively. The sound arrested him; he couldn't help grinning at her. "Yes, the forbidden giggles, I would hunt for them in the day, in the night; they exist only in the forest of Samantha."

Jack eased behind her, breaking his tender gaze to trace her lower back with the rose. Then he used a finger to follow the same path. She arched back as she released a sigh. He really loved causing her to make that sound; he did it again.

"But all of you is different, and when you're not mysterious and deep and so cool, you're like a storm in a desert. Or is that a storm in the briefing room? You take my world, the world around you, and rip it up with your brilliance."

"Jack, I'm not. . . "Sam said, and abruptly stopped when the rose reached around to her lips, silencing her. She inhaled, shyly subsiding.

"You're a sirocco; a storm of caring, of passion to know, to make things work, to find the truth and sometimes it burns everything and everyone around you. I'm not afraid to be near you when you catch fire; it's your gift and I'll take the heat, your heat. I have fond memories of sharing your heat." he smiled against her neck as she gave a suspiciously watery giggle. "What?"

"We almost froze to death, Jack!"

"We didn't, because of you. It's official, you're hot, Sam," he said. "And so much more. My back-up, my brain – two are better than half of one -" Jack grinned as she giggled again. "My only dream, my only treasure."

Sam shivered. Jack slid one hand around her waist, and used the rose to trace a solitary tear from her eye. She yielded easily as he eased her back against him, resting her head into his shoulder. His hand shook as he caressed her bared skin just under the cropped top. Sam sucked in a breath, but let her arms dangle as he swayed them in place. She raised her chin as he pressed his lips under her ear, her gesture he dared hope for: Surrender. _This is it; lips don't fail me now._

"Samantha, you're more than I deserve. But," Jack whispered in her ear, then had to squeeze her to him when she attempted to speak, "I dream that you'll let me wake up beside you, be with you, let me. . . let me fill my arms with you, my senses, my life with you," Jack said softly, earnestly. How he wanted her, not just now, but always. "When our time comes, Samantha, will -can you love me, too?" He didn't breathe, unknowingly flexing his fingers on her skin.

----

_When our time comes_.

"Oh, Jack. I can love you - " Sam replied, her voice choked with emotion. Jack pressed a kiss into her shoulder. The next she knew, he turned her into his arms. Now she could look into his eyes and see it all. She felt the light start from inside her like a grateful sunbeam banishing the dark. She couldn't speak but her mind whispered, _"For me?"_ His beautiful expression of happiness and affection answered her.

She only had it partly right yesterday: _Now_ she was home.

----

Jack's lips claimed hers in a loving, thorough plunder. It was as if the important words were finally out of the way. Nothing frantic this time, just the steady, hot melding of their desires. They wanted only to savor the fulfillment of their need to touch and hold and share feelings they yet concealed from others. Hands lovingly relearned all the hot places on their bodies, boundaries of cloth disregarded. Lips feasted on bared skin at throat or ear or shoulders or navel.

Until there was a beep: his watch sounded.

Too soon, Jack reluctantly separated them. Sam's eyes were exactly as he dreamed they would be. Surprising her, he lifted her in his arms and cradled her lovingly against him.

"Do you know what I'll like of all of your sides, Sam?" Jack asked against her hair. She only shook her head against him. She was totally relaxed, only raising her eyelids languidly to look into his. "Your eyes, right now, will look like this - calm and sleepy-blue after; after we love, and love again. I'm filled with that image, you lying beside me - god!" He took a deep breath. "I need you, Samantha, believe me," Jack whispered. And then softly, "Time's up." He kissed her forehead. Sam's arms slid up to bring his lips to hers again for one more deep kiss. Jack raised an eyebrow when she released him.

----

"A bonus to a man who hasn't got a way with words," Sam whispered back. He set her on her feet reluctantly, holding her a few moments longer. Jack took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, then placed the rose there. She reached to stroke his hair gently, wishing she could stay. Then sighed. "I should go now. We have to talk, if you haven't used up your reserves, Jack." But he'd said more than enough for a permanent space in her dreams and her heart.

----

"Ye-ah, I'm a little tapped out BUT – I'll do whatever it takes to never disappoint you, or me again, Sam," Jack replied, cuddling her close one last time. "Although you tend to leave me speechless most of the time." Sam laughed softly. He walked her to the door, slipping her sweat jacket over her shoulders, and zipping it up for her. She smiled tenderly and quickly left him. Jack stared at the door and a swell of loneliness overtook him.

Then he realized his hands, his skin, his lips; everywhere Sam had touched him, kissed him still tingled in sweet remembrance. The hint of fragrance on her skin and the scent of the rose surrounded him. Jack sat on the bed again, re-living their interlude and cooling himself down. Well, at least he knew she liked blush pink roses; she was going to run into a few dozen in her lab and at home. With a start, he realized he'd met her challenge, issued in anger but resolved in love.

He jumped to his feet and threw his hands up.

"YES!"

THE END (of the Beginning) [I just _knew_ the guy could rap when he's motivated!

**Epilogue**

And thus it went, every year on their anniversary, "Uncle Dan" would recount for the avid little ones and tolerant older ones, how his Valentine's Day Bash _finally_ brought Sam and Jack to wedded bliss. Of course his role became more exaggerated over the years but no one minded.

Least of all Sam and Jack. They would be lovingly coerced into telling the final tale leading to their nuptials. The part where Sam leaped at the Area 51 assignment like a prize long-jumper and Jack met her like a champion sprinter and they were married faster than the finish of a record time drag race. That was the inevitable Cam Mitchell version, amended each year to be more outrageous whenever it was his turn to toast to the happy pair.

"Stop telling it like that, Cam!" Sam would eventually admonish the grinning colonel. "Everyone in Atlantis thinks we were Olympic track runners!"

"An Olympic record, for sure! Eight years to the finish line!"

At that familiar and inevitable punch line, Colonel Sam would just plop herself onto Ret. General Jack's lap where they would engage in a passionate kiss to the cheers from family and friends. Jack would have the final words.

"This was worth the wait!"

**The End**.

Love to know what you think; please talk back! And thanks for reading.

A/N: The lyrics to John Denver's _Annie's Song_ (and _Queen of the Night_) can be found online.


End file.
